BBQ
by cheeselord
Summary: ¿De verdad debo de explicarlo? Eso le quitaria lo divertido...


BBQ

Neuro se sentía agradecido (no es como si llegara jamás a insinuarlo siquiera) por esa habilidad innata de su esclava de tragar todo lo que se considerara comestible y en su área de acción. Por extraño que pareciera. En especial si quería mantener su fachada como un ser humano normal. Neuro, a pesar de ser un demonio, tenía su pequeña lista de cosas que 'no puedo hacer'. Entre ellas había una un tanto especial: No comer la comida sucia, inútil y desabrida comida de los humanos. Esto era porque a diferencia de las demás reglas que se autoimponía mas por orgullo que por un sentido del lo que es malo, Neuro de verdad no podía comer la comida humana. Podía soportar algunas cosas, bebidas en su mayoría, cosas fáciles de sacar de su organismo pero comida solida era algo que de verdad evitaba. Consistiendo la dieta de los demonios en su mayoría de energías intangibles para los humanos era de suponerse que el sistema digestivo de Neuro no podía soportar algo tan pesado y sólido como la comida humana. Y en esa parte es donde el apetito voraz de Yako entraba en acción, devorando todo en un radio de 2 metros lo único que Neuro debía de hacer era actuar como el abnegado y victimado ayudante que se le había privado de su plato de comida.

Aun asi Neuro se preguntaba qué extraño espíritu, poder o estupidez lo habían poseído para que ese decidiera probar algo del plato de comida con el que ahora Yako se estaba atragantando… sabia que en cuanto se pusiera azul y sus ojos se pusieran en blanco tendría que hacer algo pero hasta ese momento se contentaba con ver la cara de desesperación de su 'jefa' aunque presentía que el antes contento y satisfecho cliente que los había invitado a su restaurante a comer algo gratis (por lo visto no sabía del apetito de la detective adolescente) terminaría por cobrarles una suma exorbitante de dinero… aun así era divertido ver al pobre imbécil con su cara sorprendida llorar por el saqueo efectuado a su buffet. Retomando el tema, Neuro tomo con un poco de desagrado el pedazo de carne en su hueso manchando un poco sus impecables guantes negros con la salsa en que estaba bañado. Lo olio un poco, lo observo con detenimiento, miro como Yako se empezaba a poner azul y finalmente le dio una pequeña mordida... no estaba tan mal. Si esta situación era observada desde lejos parecía como si el tímido y abusado asistente por fin tomara un poco de valor y decidiera que el también quería comer algo robándole un poco de la comida a su explotadora y cruel jefa lo cual era un tanto sorprendente. Una de las pocas personas que de ver esa situación estarían sorprendidas de la manera correcta estaba perdiendo el conocimiento a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

Neuro decido que le gustaba esa comida, lo suficiente para ignorar su previamente establecida regla pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que la proveedora de su alimento principal muriera de una manera ridícula así que con una disimulada patada por debajo de la mesa y estirando el brazo para tomar el plato completo frente a él, Neuro logro salvar a su incompetente subordinada y hacerse con aquel platillo exótico (al menos para el).

Y aquí es donde la situación se pone verdaderamente sorprendente: La detective que antes estaba llevando al restaurante a la quiebra dejo de comer para ver atónita a su ayudante atragantarse con uno de los múltiples platillos que se había servido del buffet.

"Ehhh, ¿Neuro?"

"¿Qué quieres esclava?" Al parecer el demonio estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no reparo mucho en su manera de hablar.

"Esteeeeee, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Debe ser una tragedia que la única neurona en tu cabeza se suicido"

Ignorando los típicos insultos Yako siguió cuestionando al extraño y cooperador Neuro "Ok, pero no sabía que comías otras cosas a parte de misterios"

"Tengo hambre gusano, eso ya lo sabes, pero estos medianamente insípidos pedazos de carne sirven para distraerme un poco en lo que espero que tu absurdamente vasto apetito se calme"

"Oh, no sabía que te gustaba"

"Nunca dije eso" y algo extremadamente afilado presiono su estomago por debajo de la mesa… algo que Yako ignoro por estar acostumbrada a ser constantemente amenazada (Un 99% del tiempo por Neuro)

"Bueno es un poco irónico no lo crees"

"¿Ahora qué piensas cucaracha?"

"¿Quién diría que de toda la comida en el mundo te terminarían gustando las alitas de pollo a la BBQ?"

"Gugh"

"Se podría decir que estas cometiendo canibalismo con eso de que eres un pájaro… demoniaco pero pájaro"

"¡Cogh, cogh!"

"Qué raro pareciera como si te estuvieras ahogan- ¡Woa tranquilo Neuro ahora mismo te ayudo!"

* * *

**Yyyyyyyy no hay explicacion logica de porque escribi esto... sin comentarios (pero ustedes pueden alimentarme con esas pequeñas y deliciosas cosas que se llaman reviews) **


End file.
